Fields of Gold
by LydiaKayy
Summary: "Zelda closed her eyes and let herself drown in thoughts of the past. Three summers before, this field had been her whole world. The delight and happiness she had felt here were unlike any she had experienced, and she despaired to think that she never would find that joy again." Haunted by memories of him, Zelda returns to the field where it all began. Zelda/Ganondorf. Post TP
1. Chapter 1

So, once upon a time about three summers ago...my friend introduced me to the song "Fields of Gold," by Sting. At the time, we were both SUPER into writing LoZ fanfiction and spent a lot of our time talking about our fics and writing and so forth. We liked to do these things we called challenges where we would take a song lyric and write a oneshot based on the lyric. Because of an inside joke that we shared about how Ganondorf would creepily sing this song to Zelda, she jokingly dared me to write a ZelGan crackfic based off the "Fields of Gold," song. Secretly, I was a huge ZelGan shipper and the idea of writing an actual, serious oneshot for those two based off that song was rather tantalizing and I played around with it in my head for a few weeks. I wrote some stuff here and there over the next three years, but I never posted anything or told my friend that I was actually writing a ZelGan story. After I finished posting Healing the Moon, I found this story hidden in my documents and I decided, what the heck? Why not post it? Here's my short story, Fields of Gold.

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll remember me…"<em>

Words from days past were carried upon the evening breeze. The warmth of summer was sighing its final hazy breath before giving into the coolness of fall. The last glorious summer sunset filled the sky with a charade of pinks and oranges. Hyrule was bathed in a warm, golden glow.

"_When the summer sun shines down on you and the wind blows warm and gentle…"_

A lone stranger roamed down a dusty path through a field of soft yellow summer grass. The air gently beckoned the tall stalks to bend and sway, the field looking so much like an ocean of gold.

"_You will be drawn to the golden field…"_

Zelda stepped from the worn path and into the gentle waves of the yellow field. She wore a simple, homespun dress and soft, supple leather boots. The field before her was an endless sea of gold, broken by a small clearing where a tree, long forgotten and dead, had toppled over, leaving behind a small log upon which she sat. The log was ancient, covered in knobs and rotting bark, but for Zelda, it was a sad, familiar place.

"_You will sense me there with you…"_

She sighed deeply as she buried her face in her hands. Every summer for three summers, Zelda would dress as a commoner and walk to this field. Every summer for three summers, she promised herself that she would never come back. When the cold of winter had melted away and the storms of spring passed, she would find herself inexplicably drawn to the field. Each evening she would don her simple clothes and come to the field alone. Every night she would return to her castle, hating herself for being weak to the draw of the field. She would cry and fume, stand at the mirror and berate herself. Do not go back there, she would scold. Going back only makes it worse. You do not belong there. Forget what happened and let go of the past.

"_You will come back to feel me there…"_

Each morning she would wake up and tell herself to forsake the beckoning of the field. When the sun began to descend to the horizon, her determination would dissolve and she would return. She could not help herself. In her heart of hearts, Zelda knew that she would never be able to resist the field and the memories she held there. She knew that when the fall came and winds of winter blew away the golden stalks, she would try to forget. She would try to put it from her mind. There were times when she would forget, and the world would go back to the way it had been before the field. Yet as soon as the warmth of summer returned, so would she. It would be as though the winter never happened and all her resolve would melt away with the snow.

"_You will want to remember how we felt…how I felt…"_

Zelda closed her eyes and let herself drown in thoughts of the past. Three summers before, this field had been her whole world. The delight and happiness she had felt here were unlike any she had experienced, and she despaired to think that she never would find that joy again. It also sickened her to know that what happened here filled her with such bliss.

"_You will never want to forget…"_

The words of days passed had kept their promise. She could not stay away. She did not want to stay away. She did not ever want to forget. Though it pained her each moment to think of what took place in this field, she thrived on the memories.

"_You will always come back…"_

This field of gold was her secret haven, and her personal hell.

"_You will want to remember…"_

So she would return every night, every summer, every year. She would brave the pain and the shame to fall under the spell of the field.

"_And even though it will never be the same…"_

She wanted to drink in every ounce of the past she could muster, so she could feel the joy again.

"_You will always come back to the field…"_

So she could feel him again.

"_To come back to me…"_

**So the Twilight came**. An everlasting shadow was cast over the once green, vibrant land. A dreary, never ending cycle of dull clouds replaced the sunlight and stars. The people became as spirits, their remaining souls becoming helpless and terrified shadows, never understanding the change that took over them. Strange beasts roamed the forests and fields. They were dark, faceless things that crept over the land, crawling on all fours with their bellies to the ground. Their screams could be heard piercing the gloom. Zelda heard the sound of their cries from the top of her prison tower. She shuddered as the stale wind carried the sound up to her vigil on the balcony. Every hair stood on end and she felt afraid. These were the creatures of her nightmares.

She turned her eyes to the pale orange sky. A winged, black scaly beast was lazily drifting through the low hanging clouds. It was not a bird or a dragon or anything of the world she knew. The thing was something new, a creation of the mad usurper king that now called her land his home. Zelda was wise enough to know that the Twili who called himself Zant was not the true power behind the uprising. The Twilight belonged to Zant, but he himself was not powerful enough to bring this world through the ancient Mirror of Twilight. No, he was working on borrowed power. Some other force was at work, controlling the easily manipulated Usurper King and staying hidden in the shadows until the time was right to strike. She could feel a hint of the power underneath the Twilight. It was like the faint scent of a rose, drifting on a breeze, barely discernable but just enough to be detected. She could sense something strong, something familiar, something dark and far more deadly than Twilight.

Zelda hung her head in sadness and pulled her thick cloak closer to her body. Without the comforting warmth of the sun, the Twilight remained dim, cold, and misty. The pitiful fire she managed to ignite in the hearth was the only source of warmth she had. She gave one last look to the shifting clouds and wandered back inside. She walked to the hearth, which was wafting out small breaths of warmth from a few smoldering logs. Zelda knelt on the floor and began to poke around the embers with a stick.

She knew no concept of time. There were no days or nights. Her internal clock told her when it was time to sleep and time to be awake. She had fallen asleep close to twenty times since her imprisonment, so Zelda guessed that she had been captive for about twenty days. Even so, her body was weak, tired, and confused. When she wanted to sleep, the perpetual light made her mind think that it was still day. Because of this, her sleep was restless and her waking moments were full of exhaustion. Zelda was trying desperately to keep herself together. Emotion was constantly bubbling to the surface. Tears came without her permission and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy from wiping away tears hour after hour. Sleeplessness picked away at her defenses and her mental strength was waning. At times, a pressing guilt would wash over her. What have I done, she would ask herself. How could I let this happen to my people, my home…to myself? Her reasons for letting Zant invade Hyrule were becoming less and less clear. The confidence and faith she had felt at that dark hour were quickly fading. It seemed as though the goddesses were not listening to her, or were unable to hear her prayers through the twilight fog. All she could do was stand watch at her tower balcony and stare off into the distance. When the guilt waned, it left a heavy sadness. Each day was becoming more of a burden and the guilt became more pressing and the sadness heavier. Zelda longed for the sun, the stars, and the moon. She ached for some normalcy to bring her back to where she needed to be.

Her only solace came from a visit with a sharp-tongued, quick-witted Twili imp named Midna. A small ray of hope shone through the dim in the form of a possible Hero; the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Zelda did not know if he even existed or where Midna would find him, but that tiny chance of finding the Hero gave her some modicum of peace.

That visit had been ten sleeps ago and Zelda was starting to feel the heaviness again. She began to despair of ever finding the Hero of old. Zelda tried so hard to fight the gloom, to have hope in the goddesses and faith in the hero, but the burden was too pressing and she had no reprieve. Food had begun to be tasteless and she could no longer stomach anything. As she watched the glowing reds and yellows of the burning logs, Zelda imagined that she was staring at the warm, summer sun. Closing her eyes, Zelda began to recall the happy, carefree days of her youth. She had spent many a summer afternoon playing in the sunbathed courtyard or swimming in the cool, clear waters of Lake Hylia. Her father had always been with her then. Zelda remembered the sound of the crickets singing a cheerful goodnight song as the sun set on the horizon. Her father would pick her up in his strong arms and carry her tired little body back to the castle. When they day came once again, she would go to the lush fields of corn, wheat, barley, maize, and anything else you could possibly grow in the summertime. Her father would teach her about each different crop and explain to her about economy and agriculture. Those lessons might have been boring to any other child, but Zelda loved to learn and she loved her father for being her greatest teacher. As she reflected on countless summer days past, Zelda did not even notice her body grow limp and her mind become fuzzy. Sleep took her unexpectedly and soon the Princess was fast asleep on the dusty stone floor.

**When she awoke**, a pair of dark, smooth hands were softly caressing her face. Long sleeves of an ornate robe were swishing against her shoulders. Through bleary vision, Zelda saw that she was nose to nose with a pale blue face. Monstrous yellow eyes stared blankly back at her.

"Zant…" Zelda muttered weakly as she tried to shake her face out of his grasp. "Don't ever touch me." She tried to yell, but her voice came out as a shaky whisper.

"The guards came into your room. They saw you lying on the floor and presumed that you were dead," Zant replied, his eerily calm voice breaking the stillness of the room. His hands remained pressed against her skin and his eyes still stared. Most of the times that Zelda had seen him, he showed hardly any emotion other than a cool, deceptively calm and controlled demeanor. There were other times though when he became uncontrollable, wild as an animal. He would scream a more hideous scream than his Twilight beasts and his speech was an angry, violent jumble of words and threats and thoughts. Zelda could not decide which was worse; the ominous, seemingly stable man or the insane, wild animal.

"I came to see if you were still alive. We can't have you dead. That would be most unfortunate." Zant finished with a hushed voice, as though afraid that somebody might overhear him. Zelda pushed herself into a sitting position and saw that her guards, Twili minions, were gathered at the entrance of her room. Zant's hands slid from her cheeks, though he remained sitting next to Zelda. Her mind was still muddled from sleep and she felt very disoriented. Something about that sleep had been different. Her eyes wandered to the windows and they sky had changed from orange to purple. Zelda had been asleep for quite some time. Though she had probably slept more than she had in days, Zelda did not feel rested. In fact, she felt more exhausted and ill than she had before. Zelda ignored Zant as she stood to her feet and stumbled over to her bed. Zant's eyes followed her every movement. Zelda wondered what he thought of her, this pitiful creature of light suffering in the darkness. What were his ultimate plans for her? Why was it so important that she stay alive? Zelda pulled the thin, ragged bedclothes over her now shivering body. She was so cold.

"You must eat," Zant commanded in his spine-tingling voice. He gestured with a black, thin hand to a plate of gray, unappetizing food that was sitting on a small table near Zelda's bed. "We can't have you dead." Her stomach turned as she looked at the plate of food. Zelda shifted to the other side of the bed, her back now to Zant and his minions. As if unsure of what to do in the Princess's rebellion, Zant stood there in the same spot, his body slightly swaying as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"You must eat. We can't have you dead. My master will not be happy if you are dead." Zant spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. Zelda dimly registered that he mentioned a "master." His swaying became more apparent the longer Zelda ignored him. Fearing a maniacal breakdown in her chamber, she slowly pulled herself out of bed and shuffled to the table with the food. She forced herself to take a bite. It took all her strength to keep the tasteless food down. A sense of calm seemed to wash over Zant and his swaying ceased.

"We will be keeping a closer watch on you, Princess. We can't have you dead…" Zelda only nodded, holding the food in her mouth and pretending to swallow. After what seemed like ages, Zant finally left. The very second Zelda was alone, she spat out her food and threw the scraps into the fire. It was not that she didn't want to eat. She simply couldn't. Zelda would have given anything to be able to eat, but her mind and body were spent. Bitter, angry tears formed in the young woman's eyes as she managed to find her way back to bed. All she wanted to do was fall on the mattress, curl up, and sleep until this horrid nightmare that was her life was over.

Zelda lay down on her bed and huddled into a shivering ball. The gloom was settling in. Guilt returned. She should be strong. She was being weak and frail. Her people needed her to be mentally sound and physically capable, not this weeping, guilt-ridden mess of a human being. Yet she could not be what the people needed. She was afraid. She was ashamed. She was losing hope and faith. Her prayers and pleas grew weaker each day, as well as her spirit and body. She was failing herself and failing Hyrule. Zelda scolded herself until she fell back into a deep, fitful slumber.

**Cycles of sleep** melded into each other until Zelda could no longer remember how many times she had rested. She lost track of any shred of time that she had tried to keep. Not that she cared any longer. It had been far too long since she had seen Midna and from what she understood from the whispered, hushed conversations between her guards, most of Hyrule was now covered in Twilight. Only the Ordonian Province was left and it was proving difficult to get under control. Hyrule was slipping between her silk covered fingers and she could not do a thing to help herself any longer. Her health continued to deteriorate. Zelda could not keep herself awake for more than what seemed a few hours. Each time she awoke, the guards would push food towards her. She would ignore it. It went to the point where Zant himself would try to coax her into eating. In her fevered, near delusional mind she thought it was rather touching how the shadow beings were trying so hard to keep her alive.

When it became that Zelda wouldn't even awaken at their arrival, Zant decided to take drastic measures. Zelda felt a pair of hands lift her up from under her arms and force her to her feet. She took a few tentative steps before stumbling. The hands were back and they caught her before she tumbled down to the floor. Zelda looked to her left, then to her right and saw that she was being supported by two shadow beings. She was too weak to even be frightened. Their cold, dead touch was almost a welcome comfort. It had been so long since she had any companionship or human contact. The loneliness was unbearable. At this point, she would have accepted a friendly hug from even Zant.

The beasts supported her as they marched through the quiet, dark hallways of her castle. Zelda looked around at the Twilight that had settled into every corner, every crevice of her home. Her sadness deepened as Zelda remembered how these barren hallways were once full of people, laughter, and life. Now the emptiness was a dark reminder of the present state of the world. She hung her head in shame and let the beasts carry her prone form the rest of the way.

They unceremoniously dumped her on the hard marble floor of her throne room. The towering, open arched doorway let the soft purple glow of Twilight fill the ornate chamber. The sharp cold of the marble against Zelda's cheek seemed to fill her with some awareness. Realizing that she was lying face first on the floor of her very own throne room filled her with enough strength to have the dignity to painfully lift herself to her knees. As she did, Zelda caught sight of a face staring back at her in the polished, shiny marble. The face was thin, gaunt, and pulled into a morose frown. Zelda's fingers glided over the smooth floor as the traced the outline of the chin. This was her face. She had not even recognized herself at first. A single tear trickled out of the corner of her eye, trailing down her thin cheek and falling to the floor without a sound.

Zelda pulled her gaze away from her miserable reflection and finally raised her head. Every being in the room was waiting in tense silence for her to make a move. The shadow beings were poised around her, ready to subdue her if necessary. Zant was nervously rocking on his feet, wringing his hands and muttering incoherently to the figure sitting on the throne.

Somebody was sitting in her throne and it was not Zant. Zelda's mind was frantically trying to push past the haze and grasp at the mental prowess and confidence she once had. She needed to snap out of her reverie. Something terrible was taking place, even more terrible than the Twilight. She recognized the figure on her throne. From the designs on the clothing to the type of armor, she recognized both from countless history books she studied, though its type had not been seen in a century. The skin was tanned and the hair was the color of fire. His eyes, his terrible eyes were two pools of molten gold.

She knew him from the tales passed down in lore and history. She knew him from visions and dreams, images that once belonged to her ancestor and namesake; the Zelda who had hid from him for seven years before finally aiding the Hero of Old in his final battle with the ancient foe. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, she knew him. And he knew her.

Ganondorf.

Zelda trembled as she saw that the Gerudo King was staring at her. So this was the power behind Zant. She should have realized. This man, this thief had been after her throne for an age. He was now leaning casually in her throne, his arm propped up and his chin resting on his fingers. His brow furrowed as he continued to look down at her. Zant mumbled continuously, but Ganondorf seemed to pay him no mind. Zelda's eyes met Ganondorf's and they held each other's gaze. Life coursed through her veins like a fire and Zelda felt herself slowly returning. Anger replaced guilt. Justice burned away at shame. His silence mocked her. Zelda almost wished that he would stand to his feet and make an arrogant, rambling monologue to her about how he had this diabolical plan, how she was weak, and how nobody would be there to save her. She could not say why this silence bothered her, but it did. His brow furrowed deeper and even his lips fell into a somber frown. Zelda cringed. It tasted too much like pity and she despised any sense of grief for her from her ancient enemy. Underneath her righteous anger, she felt like a fool. How dare she let herself be weak when a thing like Ganondorf was sitting his massive haunches on her throne. She was stronger than that. In the face of her adversary, Zelda decided that it was high time she pulled her wits together and push herself back into the light, even if the only light around came from within her. It was time.

Zelda, though still shaky, gathered enough energy to stand. She wouldn't be found sitting beneath him a second longer. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at her sudden burst of strength. Zant, however, burst forth in an unexpected fit of agitation.

"Master! Look at the girl! For days she has refused to rise from her bed and now she stands before you as though she had the strength all along! I think that she has been deceiving us! She will trick us, take us by surprise and then—"

"Quiet," the Gerudo menacingly interjected. He did not yell or curse or threaten. The command was a simple word, but his voice rumbled dangerously through the chamber room like thunder. Zant shriveled before his master and his voice choked out with an abrupt, frightened whimper. The shadow beings around Zelda all recoiled at the sound of Ganondorf's word. The Gerudo turned his sharp eyes to the still cowering Twili and gave him a hostile glare before continuing.

"Do not think that I would be so easily deceived. It would take much more than faking an illness to mislead me. However," Ganondorf turned back to Zelda. She put a firm, stern expression and held her head high. "I do not doubt for a second that this one would be capable enough to play me for a fool." His eyes narrowed. "No…she would be the quiet storm. We would never see her rage coming, not until it was already upon us. And it would not be so obvious as pretending to be sick. The Princess is smarter than that. Her simplest plans would be far more clever than anything you could devise, Zant." Ganondorf lifted himself out of Zelda's throne and drew himself to his full height. He would have towered above Zelda, had she been standing close to him.

"Yet now, she is far from able. You need only look at her to see that she is unwell." His eyes roamed over her, taking in her haggard appearance. Zelda saw the pity return to his sun colored irises. She felt her cheeks flush with unwarranted emotion. She could not hold her tongue for another moment.

"Ganondorf! You cannot—"

"Zant!" The Gerudo interrupted, cutting off Zelda before she had a chance to even speak for herself. She swallowed her words and wounded pride. Ganondorf continued as though Zelda had never even spoken. "You do not have flowers in your world of Twilight do you?" Ganondorf asked gruffly. Zant shook his head no. The Gerudo placed his hands behind his back and regarded Zant, almost thoughtfully. Zelda was curious, despite herself. "I thought not," Ganondorf continued. "No sun would mean no flowers or grass or trees. Living in constant dusk, a flower would wither and fade. Zelda, a light dweller, is like a flower. They crave the sun. They needs the sun's nourishment or else they will die."

The throne room fell silent once more. Zant had cocked his head to the side, as trying to comprehend why any living creature would need sunlight for any reason. Sunlight killed Twili. He could simply not understand. Zelda herself was baffled at how Ganondorf, her long time enemy, would regard her with such decency, even so far as to compare her to a flower.

She found her voice again. "What are you trying to do?" She demanded. Though Zelda's throat was raw and scratchy from disuse, her words echoed sharply through the chamber. She waited for him to answer. Ganondorf glared back at Zelda. This time not a hint of pity showed in his features. His face was stern, ugly with sudden anger. Zelda did not falter. With a huff, Ganondorf turned away from the Princess. For half a second, Zelda thought that she saw his face fall. The moment was gone in a flash and the Gerudo was facing Zant again.

"This Twilight is killing her," he growled to a cowering Zant. "Creatures of light were not meant to live without the sun. The Princess is more use to us alive than dead. Do what it takes to keep her living." Ganondorf jerked his head in the direction of the entrance. Zant nodded his head and rushed over to Zelda's side. The shadow beings grabbed her arms and began to lead her to the door.

"NO!" She yelled, suddenly aware that the meeting was finished. "NO, WAIT!" Zelda was livid. She needed to stay. She had to talk to the man who had taken control of her Kingdom. Something needed to be done! She could NOT be taken away so soon.

Her cries rang over the cold stone walls of her throne room, ignored and useless. The Gerudo King has rested himself back in her throne. A dark shadow fell over his face and all she saw as she was dragged away were his two eyes, shining like suns in the blackness.

**Her yelling and struggling **had zapped Zelda of what little strength she had been able to muster. She was back inside her tower room, sprawled across the bed. Her mind was a swarm of thoughts and emotions. The fire she had felt in the Throne Room was gone and the gloom was once again creeping back. Yet, she found that it was easier to suppress. Ganondorf had said that the Twilight was killing her. Knowing the possible cause of her depression gave her some sense of fight and fire, and even a faint glimmer of hope. What if Ganondorf was right? What if it was the abominable Twilight that was making her sick? She was a light dweller that needed the sun and what if this constant dusk was poisoning her? Zelda begrudgingly admitted to herself that Ganondorf's claim made sense. She felt selfish for feeling this way, but it made her less ashamed of her downward spiral into despair. There were forces at work that were completely out of her control and her body was thrown into a world that it was not meant to survive. What then would be her next course of action? She had no way to escape the Twilight and Zelda knew that it would be a matter of time when the sickness would come over her again. Panic was rising to the surface and she hastily shoved it down. For the first time in too long, Zelda said a quick prayer to the goddesses, asking for relief from the Twilight and for her mind to not succumb to it again.

Zelda was too anxious to fall asleep. She had been dead to the world for a long time and she did not think that she could sleep even if she wanted to. It was time to stay awake. Something in the atmosphere had changed after her encounter with Ganondorf and she wanted to be as aware as possible for anything that might come her way. She sat up in bed and pulled her legs to her chest.

Then she waited. Zelda knew that she was waiting for something. Some instinct told her that it was only a matter of time before something drastic was going to take place. Zelda wondered if the goddesses were placing this sense of anticipation on her heart, or if the wisdom she gained from her Triforce allowed her to sense the supernatural.

The sky outside slowly changed from purple to brown to orange and she wondered idly if the changes in the color of a sky meant that a "day" had completed its cycle. She watched as black particles floated from the ground right up into the hazy heavens. She wondered what those things were. Also, every noise that she made seemed to have its own echo. How obnoxious would it be to live in a place where every single sound that you made had an echo? Everything about the Twilight was so strange and unnecessary. She found herself hating those logic defying pieces of twilight for no rational reason. Perhaps she was just bitter. Zelda suddenly shook her head, ridding herself of those negative thoughts. She needed to stay strong. This was no time to fall back into that sad, despairing hole.

Zelda was unsurprised to hear the sound of footsteps climbing the tower staircase. Zant and some of the shadow beings soon gathered at the door of her open room. His pupil-less eyes stared blankly for several moments.

"It is time, Princess. My master demands your recovery. You will come with us." He commanded in a voice as blank as his eyes. Anxious to see the outcome of this twist of events, Zelda hopped off the bed and donned her cloak. Zant and his shadow beasts seemed nervous. She obeyed Zant's command to follow him. She did so willingly. The tall Twili led his strange retinue out of the castle and into the quiet, somber streets of Castle Town. Glowing blue and green spirits floated through the town square. A haunted chill ran through her. Those spirits had been her loyal subjects. They wound their way through the town and went out one of the smaller city gates. They walked a dusty, well-worn path that she was not familiar with. Zelda could not guess where she was being taken, but she was excited and anxious all at once. She did not sense any apparent danger and she even felt a sense of calm.

After a short while, Zant and his minions stopped in front of a massive, pure black wall. Confused, Zelda looked in both directions. The wall went for miles and miles. She craned her neck and found that the wall reached all the way to the sky, seemingly never stopping.

"Where have you taken me?" She asked, more curious than afraid. Zant was more frightened than she was. He was wringing his hands and swaying as though caught in a whirlwind.

"Zant," she repeated. "What is this?"

The Twili rocked a few more seconds before answering. "This is the edge of Twilight," he stammered. His sense of control was quickly fading.

"Well…" Zelda was very unsure why she was brought here. "How will this help me recover? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Step through," he snapped. His nerves were fraying. Zelda looked at the looming black behemoth of Twilight before her and she was highly skeptical.

"Step through? What will happen to me if I do?" Zelda inquired. After all that she had been through, stepping into the unknown "edge of Twilight," did not seem like a smart idea.

Zelda never got her answer. Zant's bony hands pushed against her shoulders and she fell backwards into the blackness. Zelda had no time to scream. White, blinding light flooded her vision. She closed her eyes in pain of the sudden brightness. Zelda fell with a thud as her back hit the hard ground. She spent several minutes gasping for air, her eyes still stinging from the onslaught of light that were unused to seeing.

There was warmth. Comforting warmth wrapped around her like a blanket. Zelda's fury at Zant for pushing her into the Twilight flickered out and was forgotten. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, Zelda realized that she was no longer in the shadow of the unnatural twilight. She was somewhere familiar. Finally, Zelda was able to open her eyes and look at the world around her.

Pure, beautiful sunlight shone down upon her. The sky was a clear blue with not a single cloud above. All around her was a field of barley. The golden stalks were swaying in the warm breeze. For miles, this field stretched on and on. Far in the distance, Zelda could see another black wall of Twilight. In fact, all around her the field was guarded by the towering Twilight. Only this pocket of golden field was free from the darkness. Zelda choked out a noise that was between a sob and a laugh. She was free. The hold that the Twilight had on her body was slipping away. The sunlight and sky invigorated her. For a fleeting second she felt like herself again. Zelda stood to her feet, knees shaking, and she threw off her cloak. Next came her gloves and then the light armor that she wore on her shoulders. Zelda took off her crown and unbraided her hair, letting her honey colored locks fly free in the wind. Without all the armor and things, Zelda wore only the simple lilac gown.

She sighed in contentment as her arms and shoulders basked in the sunlight. How wonderful it felt to stand in the sun after so long of being in the cold, dank Twilight! Zelda could not understand why this field was in sunlight while the rest of Hyrule was covered in Twilight, but for now, she would not question it. She would simply enjoy the time she had in this field. Feeling enough strength, Zelda began to walk slowly down the dirt path. She tuned left and waded though the waist-high barley. The stalks swished gently around her. Zelda did not realize that she would have thought that a field could be so beautiful. Her tired, near starved body did not make it far before she had to sit down. Zelda lowered herself onto the ground and was swallowed up by the field as she lay on her back, looking up into the vast blue sky. A sudden, wonderful thought came to her mind. Why not stay here? The Twili could not retrieve her. The pure light would kill them. No wonder Zant had been so anxious by the wall. He was terribly close to death even being near the sunlight!

Her mind went back to the dilemma. If she tried to go back into the Twilight from another spot on the wall, then there would surely be a shadow being waiting for her. If not, then they would be able to track her down if she tried to run. Zelda would weaken again once she went back into the Twilight. No, it would be far better to stay here. She was sure that she could manage. Maybe the goddesses had a plan for her here. Perhaps the Hero would find her in the field! Or, it might be a completely foolish idea to stay here, she mused. Zelda hoped that her wish of staying here would be true. Zelda did not think that she could abide going back to the miserable world she came from after being in the sun again.

Zelda smiled as the grass tickled her skin and she found herself laughing quietly. When was the last time she had smiled, much less even laughed? Time drifted by slowly. The wind blew softly and the barley swayed dreamily. It wasn't long before Zelda watched as the sun dip lower and lower in the sky. Feeling at ease for the first time in weeks, Zelda closed her eyes and let her body fall into a deep, relaxed state.

**She must have fallen asleep, **for Zelda woke with a snap. She heard the unmistakable crunch of grass being trod on. The small world was aglow with the reds and oranges of a sunset. Zelda found that she did not dread or hate this twilight. The dusk seemed natural and friendly, not sinister and cold. Yet she had no time to enjoy it. There was something in this field. She was not alone. Zelda scrambled to her knees and crouched like a lion in the barley. Her keen eyes scanned through the stalks, searching for any sign of her companion. She quickly found him. He was hard to miss.

Ganondorf was walking through the field. His tall form towered over the grass. Against the brilliant sunset, he was only a dark silhouette stalking through the barley. She could tell that he was looking for her. A puff of wind lifted Zelda's hair as her body remained perfectly still. Her dream of staying in the field seemed so silly now. Still, the thought of being caught like a mouse by Ganondorf and dragged back to her castle did not seem like something she wanted to add to her list of terrible things that happened to her.

Ganondorf was not a Twili. He, like Zelda, was a creature of light. Zant would not have sent her to this field if he did not have a way to bring her back out of it. Zelda would at least try to sneak away without getting caught. She took one last look at the dark shape in the field, and then she began to crawl in the other direction. She went slowly, carefully. Her heart pounded and sweat beaded on her brow. Ganondorf could not find her.

By some horrible stroke of luck, the hem of her dress got caught on a branch. With an edge of panic, Zelda started tugging on her skirt, trying to free herself. As she did, Zelda heard a thunderous crashing. Stalks were being trampled as a massive figure charged through the field. He had heard her! Zelda yanked her skirt, leaving a gaping hole in the fabric, and began to run as fast as she could. She frantically looked over her shoulder. He was not behind her. She looked around and a scream stuck in her throat. He was right in front of her. Before Zelda could stop herself, she ran right into his broad chest.

She gasped in fright and raised her arms to defend herself. Zelda reached inside herself and tried to muster up some magic to fight Ganondorf. The Gerudo was too quick. He grabbed her wrists and tightened his fingers around her like a vice. She held back a whimper of pain. Her arms feebly fought against him, but it was no use. She was stuck. Ganondorf leered down at her with his golden eyes. A wicked smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Princess," he murmured deeply. "Did you think that you were going to escape?" A slow, rumbling noise came from within his chest. He was laughing at her!

"I was going to try," Zelda hissed angrily. She was beyond furious that he laughed at her feeble attempts at escape.

Ganondorf's smile turned into a condescending smirk. "I have to admit, watching you crawl on the ground like an animal was more amusement than I've had in a hundred years."

Zelda's cheeks burned with anger and embarrassment.

"How dare you!" She snapped, trying to clutch at any shred of dignity she had left. Zelda pulled against the Gerudo. Ganondorf simply yanked her arms and he pulled her even closer. His face was inches from hers. She could feel his breath warming the air between them. His eyes bore into hers. She saw a raging fire within them. The two golden irises were full of triumph, malice, and elation. He was not amused by her fight.

"I brought you here for solace, for an escape from that sickening Twilight," he growled. "Do not take advantage of my generosity." A thinly veiled threat was woven into the sonorous tones of his voice.

Zelda scoffed. "Generosity? Do you want gratitude from me? I think not! Give me back my kingdom and then we will discuss how generous you are! For that, I will be _ever_ so grateful," she replied with utter disdain. Zelda struggled within his grasp. If only she could get her hands out of his grasp, then she might be able to stand against him. She could put an end to the Twilight once and for all. Ganondorf sensed her desperation to be free and he only held on tighter.

Ganondorf laughed darkly in response to her. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'm afraid that I cannot do that. I've waited a hundred years for this chance and now Hyrule is ripe for the taking. I cannot give all that up now, just to make you happy." Zelda glared at him as she saw that he was mocking her, truly mocking her. Tears of frustration grew in the corners of her eyes and she cursed the weakness she was showing. She could not let him see her cry. She refused to let her vulnerability show. Not after he had seen her so frail and helpless before…

"Why?" She cried suddenly. "After hundred of years of failure and defeat, why do you try? Do you not understand that what you are doing is killing the land and harming its people? You are destroying a kingdom for what? Why, WHY are you doing this to me?"

Ganondorf's face screwed itself into a grimace at her outburst. "Why would any king try to take another land? You answer me, girl. Use that legendary wisdom of yours to figure out why this kingdom should belong to me and why I will never stop trying."

Zelda shook her head. Her legendary wisdom had run dry as of late. "To gain power and wealth, I suppose, but why Hyrule?" Zelda asked, her voice close to tears. "You have died for this land and here you are, back from the grave and spending your second chance at life making the same mistakes?"

Ganondorf's face changed from arrogant to irate in a second. He pulled his sharp features into a hard glare. Zelda could see that her words had struck a nerve. "There is much that you don't know," he growled in response. "I wouldn't expect a pampered, well-bred little lamb like yourself to understand anything. Your whole life, you have had every single thing handed to you on a silver platter. What hardships have you faced? What has happened to you that has truly broken your heart and left you in so much pain that it was hard for you to breathe? Tell me the earth-shattering problems that your spoiled life of a Princess has caused for you. Please, astound me with tales of your piteous life."

Zelda fell silent. Her struggling against the Gerudo's grasp stopped. How could he say such a thing, Zelda asked herself. His words wounded her in ways that he could not imagine. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably. She willed herself to not look into her past, to not let those memories surface…

Ganondorf took her silence as an answer. "Oh, you can't," he taunted. "Then you will not understand why I need to take Hyrule for myself. You do not even deserve to know what sort of filth that life has thrown my way."

The indignation drained from Zelda at Ganondorf's words. A flood of memories, painful and crushing, rushed to her consciousness. In a single moment, Ganondorf had demolished all the mental walls that she had spent years building in hopes of blocking out certain moments of her past. She stopped trying to fight her way free and let her arms fall to her sides. Ganondorf's hands still held on to her wrists, but his grip was softer.

"There is much you don't know either…" Zelda replied, her voice barely more than a gentle whisper. She did not know what made her admit weakness to her sworn enemy, but she found that she wanted to defend herself against his accusations. Her life might have been a glittering, shining, perfect dream to an outsider's eyes. She had the Royal Title, power, wealth, and beauty. Yet only Zelda knew the price of her life and the pain, loss, and secrets that she bore…

"Do not lie to me," Ganondorf retorted, though the tone of his voice did not match the harshness of his words. He spoke with a hint of anger, but his words sounded defeated and sad. Even he seemed to be drained of emotion, almost as though he, too, were just tired of fighting with the demons of the past. Zelda did not respond. She hung her head, overwhelmed with pain and memories.

They stood there in silence. They were both weighing the private burdens that each of them carried. It took Zelda far too long to realize that Ganondorf was no longer strangling her wrists with his fingers. She looked down and saw this his hands were holding her own. Her heart began to pound. She slowly looked up from their hands and met his gaze. Golden eyes met blue. His tan skin glowed under the light of the dying sun. The wind gently tugged at his red mane of hair. His face was an unreadable mask, but his eyes were soft and Zelda saw something in them that she did not want to understand.

Compassion.

With a gasp, she pulled herself out of his grip and crossed her arms over her chest. Zelda's abrupt movement seemed to shake Ganondorf out of some sort of stupor. His face twisted into a troubled frown and he took several steps away from her. Zelda stared at him, her mind a torrent of confusing thoughts and growing fear. Ganondorf, the enemy of her ancestors and the bane of Hyrule, had been looking at her with compassion? He had held her hands with what she could only describe as tenderness and she had willingly shared a tiny piece of herself with him? Ganondorf stared at Zelda, waiting for her to speak. Zelda's mouth was closed tight with shock. Ganondorf stepped close to her again and reached out his hand. Zelda jumped away from him like a frightened rabbit.

His hand fell to his side and his frown deepened.

"Just let me go," Zelda said. Her voice was shaking with a thousand emotions.

"Go then," he murmured. "Go through the edge of Twilight. My asinine servant will be there waiting for you."

Zelda did not need to be told twice. She turned her back to him and started marching away from Ganondorf as fast as she could. It took every ounce of her self-control to not run away from him.

"You'll be back again," he suddenly called. Zelda stopped to listen, but she did not face him again. "The twilight is killing you and the only way that you'll survive is to come here. The sunlight will revive you. You will find life somewhat more bearable in the Twilight as long as you can come back here."

She did not fancy coming back again. Her plans of running away had been dashed and shattered to pieces. Fuming, she marched out of the field and came to the spot on the dirt road where she had thrown away her cloak and armor. She hastily replaced everything and threw her cloak around her shoulders. The Twilight has there, waiting to swallow her back up into the dark world of dusk. Before she stepped into the blackness, Zelda glanced over her shoulder. She could not help herself.

Ganondorf had his back to the Twilight, his gazed fixed upon the crimson sky. For a moment, Zelda's confusion and terror dissipated and she found herself pitying the dark figure. There was a sadness, a strange frailty to his words and she wondered what had happened to him to break his heart, shatter his world, and turn his heart black.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading :)<p>

-Ginger Sheikah aka, LydiaKayy


	2. Chapter 2

**After a long wait, here is chapter two of Fields of Gold. It took me a while to post because I decided to go back and completely change the direction of this chapter. I wasn't satisfied with how it went originally and I couldn't bring myself to post something that I wasn't 100% happy with. I've made too many compromises with my writings before, and I want to stay true to myself. Please enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep came easily that night.<strong> Zelda, plunged back into the cold, dank Twilight, found that her life was somewhere more bearable. The sunlight and warmth, now seeming like a distant memory, had indeed renewed her strength, mentally and physically. So she rested, truly rested, for the first time since her imprisonment.

Zelda awoke to the soft sound of rain falling gently on her balcony. Normally, Zelda loved stormy days. She loved seeing monstrous, gray rainclouds in the sky. They were a promise of a wickedly strong storm ahead. Yet as she crawled out of her tangled blankets to don her cloak, she felt that this rain was an unnatural as the Twilight. The raindrops seemed to fall from the sky more slowly than normal, and each drop falling on the stone floor of the balcony echoed eerily. The chill of Twilight deepened with the coming of the rain. Zelda pulled her cloak more closely to her body and wished that she were in the field instead of her tower room.

She closed her eyes and pretended that she was standing in the middle of the field, the stalks of barley swaying with each breath of wind. The sky above her would be filled from end to end with dark gray clouds. Glorious thunder would roar in the distance and the wind would whip into a frenzy. Zelda imagined tipping her face to the sky, letting the gentle rain fall onto her skin. How she longed to be in that field right now.

As she thought, something sparked her memory.

That field…Ganondorf…their hands…

A new sense of dread slowly seeped through her body like black ink spilled on pristine parchment. She stood as still as a statue, staring unblinking into the shadowy downpour. Her body felt numb, though her thoughts were a violent storm. Zelda's heart thudded wildly within her unmoving body. She willed her mind away from what happened in the field. Try as she might, she could not clean her mind of him. The memory of his touch burned her skin. She rubbed her hands together, as if trying to wipe away his essence. His eyes would not leave her. Her thoughts were haunted by the compassion that his golden irises betrayed. How could he be so familiar, so acquainted with her? They were enemies! He was not supposed to hold her hands and gaze into her soul with concern. How dare he? Yet as much as she wanted to, she could not force herself into real indignation. She was utterly lonely and even that small moment of familiarity with the enemy was almost a comfort. That realization alone deeply terrified her.

She recalled Ganondorf's face. He had the typical features of a Gerudo, red hair and yellow eyes to match. Zelda found that the face of her enemy was not the very picture of evil as she once thought. Maybe in a different world, she could have thought him handsome; very handsome…with the dusky light of the sunset glowing on his tanned skin and his strong jaw line. Perhaps if he ridded himself of his armor and stripped down to only a loose fitting peasant shirt and breeches, took out his crown and let his hair flow free, then what would he look like? He would be undeniably handsome, no doubt. What would it be like to run her fingers through those fiery locks? She wondered idly if the hair on his head matched the hair on his chest. She imagined letting her fingers trail down his neck, over his collarbone to the imaginary, fine red hair that grew over his broad chest.

As soon as that thought crossed the threshold of her mind, her heart stopped. Her mind snatched those images of Ganondorf's chest and shoved them deep into the depths of her consciousness. Was that really where her mind wanted to go? With Ganondorf?

Zelda dropped her head into her hand. "What is wrong with me," she whispered to the rain. Her response was the chilly drops falling rhythmically from the sky. Maybe she was just lonely; lonely and trapped in a world that she did not belong. She was just going a little mad, that was all. Zelda sighed heavily and walked over to the windows and began her daily vigil of the outside world shrouded in Twilight. She needed to purge her mind of the Gerudo.

A soft noise interrupted her daydreams. She could hear the faint sound of footfalls outside of her door. Tension tightened in her chest. This was not the usual sound of the guards or Zant. Something else had come to visit her. She heard the distinct sound of a chain being rattled.

To her surprise, Zelda heard a deep, throaty growling. The Twilight beasts made no noise except for their shrill cries. Perhaps Zant was in the throes of madness and came to her room to growl at her like a beast. Lightning suddenly illuminated the sky. Tension thickened the air. Zelda felt a familiar, underlying power enter the room. No, Zant was not with her. Somebody who bore one of the Triforces was in her presence. For a panicked second, her mind flew back to Ganondorf. He held the Triforce of Power. She had felt it in him when she saw him that day in the throne room. Zelda turned around in haste, suddenly terrified that she might find the Gerudo towering over her in the small, dark room.

Yet it was not he. She was faced with a shaggy gray wolf. He was soaking wet, dripping cold rainwater onto the floor. Strange markings covered his muzzle. A silver shackle was bound tightly around his paw. Of course it wasn't Ganondorf. He wouldn't be growling at her…

A petite figure was perched on the wolf's back. It was incredible how such a tiny little body could support the weight of the stone headdress perched on its head. Scarlet eyes narrowed mischievously at her. An impish smirk tugged at her mouth. Turquoise blue lines grew over the smooth black and white skin like vines on a wall. A mocking girlish giggle cut the air.

Midna had returned.

**She paced down** the hallway of her castle, flanked by two Twilight beasts. A rush of excitement flooded through her. The goddesses had not abandoned her! The blessed guardians of Hyrule had heard her prayers through the Twilight and sent the kingdom a Hero. The Twilight had cursed his form into that of a wolf, but Zelda knew that he was the one. On his left paw, shining through the wet fur, were three golden triangles; the Triforce of Courage. There was no denying that the wolf, a boy in his true form, was the reincarnation of the Hero of Old. That visit alone had invigorated her hope far more than the trip to the sunlight.

Zelda desperately wanted to speak more with Midna, but she had heard the guards coming up the spiral stairs and told her guests to flee the tower. They had come to take her to the field, she supposed. Zant had not accompanied his minions to retrieve her and for that she was grateful. As the beasts marched Zelda through the wide doors of the castle and into the courtyard, Zelda saw with disappointment that the rain had already receded. The air was damp and the path to the field was muddy. Zelda plodded through the soft earth with her dainty slippers and tired to hold the hem of her gown out of the way of the dirt. The beasts nonetheless splashed mud on her formal gown. Growing increasingly annoyed with the mindless creatures, Zelda was relieved to see the wall of Twilight at the end of the path. Without hesitation, she stepped through the blackness. The world beyond was dripping from the recent rain. The sky boasted of cool, slate gray clouds. The heads of the barley were weighted down from raindrops. The air was scented with the wonderful smell of a freshly fallen rain. Zelda breathed in deeply, savoring every bit of the solace she found in the field.

As a cool breeze wafted through the air, Zelda thought of the Hero of old who bore the Triforce of Courage, on a quest to liberate Hyrule from the Twilight curse. With him was the incurably sassy Twilight imp, Midna. Zelda was certain that the girl was hiding a world of secrets behind her sharp tongue and tough demeanor. They were her only hope now. She prayed for them a safe journey.

Zelda wandered through the field, her thoughts far away and, for once, peaceful. The walls of Twilight made a black stain on the distant horizon, but Zelda was able to pretend that they were not even there. After a while, Zelda found an old, weathered log. She sat down on it and rested her chin in her hands. The hem of her dress was hopelessly muddy and ruined from where she ripped it the day before when she was running away from Ganondorf. She contemplated asking Zant if he would allow her to fetch one of her simpler gowns for her to wear to the field instead of her soiled Royal attire.

A shadow fell over her and Zelda's muscles tightened as she felt a presence at her back. She did not have to turn around to know who was with her.

"Was I not right when I said that you would return?"

Zelda found herself speechless. She suddenly felt transparent, vulnerable. What if he knew that she saw Midna and the newfound Hero? Zelda willed herself to keep her face straight and her aura calm and unshakable. Ganondorf could not know about her Hero.

"Did I really have a choice," she retorted dryly.

"If you would rather waste away in the Twilight, then by all means, do so. However, it would be far more beneficial to the both of us if you lived. I am sure that you don't really want to die, leaving your kingdom unprotected and in my hands."

"Isn't it already in your hands?"

She heard him laugh darkly.

"Not quite," he murmured. Ganondorf walked around and stood in front of her. Zelda looked up at him, making sure that her expression was unreadable and stoic.

"Besides," he continued. A wicked smirk was plastered on his face. "You cannot say that you don't love being here. I saw your face when you stepped out of the Twilight and came into the field."

Ganondorf knelt down, one knee on the muddy ground. He placed his hands on the log, one hand on either side of her. His face was uncomfortably close to hers.

Zelda glared at him, but did not back away.

"Your face was pure and undeniable delight. You cannot hide that you enjoy the generosity I show you by bringing you to my haven from the Twilight."

"Your haven?"

"We are creatures of light, Princess. We need the sun to survive. That Twilight is poison to us. You heard me saying all this to Zant when you were lying half dead on the floor of my throne room—"

"-My throne room, you mean—"

"Not anymore, Princess. Careful with that tongue of yours or I just might change my mind and have to leave you to rot in the Twilight. I made this place for myself when I need a reprieve from the Twilight, and from Zant. He would die the second that he stepped foot into my field."

"What a shame that would be."

"Oh yes, it would be a terrible waste," he answered with a sly smile.

"And you want to share your little haven with me? The enemy?"

"I need you alive," was all that he said.

"Why? What do you need me for?"

"What was it?"

Zelda was taken aback at this abrupt change in conversation. "I beg your pardon," she asked. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned ever so closer to her. His eyes softened. "When we last spoke, I challenged you, saying that there was no sorrow in your life. You argued with me and implied that there _was _something. I am asking you now, what was it?"

Zelda nervously ran her hands over her lower arms. Beneath the thin material of her gloves, Zelda could feel them…the raised scars that had been burned into her skin years before…

The pain…the terror…the tragedy of how she earned them still stung at her heart. Anger flushed and she could feel her cheeks turn red. This was her story, her burden to bear. How could he demand this of her?

"What makes you think…" she began in a slow, stern voice. Zelda took a breath, trying to calm herself. Memories rushed back at her, the pain of them causing her throat to tighten. She tried again to speak. "What makes you think that you have the right to know? You are my enemy!"

Zelda's heart beast faster with every word she spoke Her righteous anger flared. "You imprison me and take my kingdom, but demand that I tell you about anything of my life?" Her voice was raised, growing higher in pitch with every word. "Why don't you tell me about your sorrows, Ganondorf?"

She could see his defenses rise. "Tell you of my sorrows?" Ganondorf scoffed. "I am the king and you are the captive. What worth do you have that I would tell you of myself?"

Zelda's eyes narrowed in response. "What worth do I have? Let me ask you this. What worth do you have? You take what isn't yours and insult me by saying that I don't deserve to know why because you claim that I have had a privileged life. Then why is it so important that I prove to you my abuses in life before you tell me of yours?" Zelda, full of resentment, rose to her feet. "Let me have what is left of my dignity. Spare me this question again. It is offensive to me."

Zelda stormed away. This field was huge. Surely she could go somewhere where that Gerudo wouldn't find her.

The grass rustled and a hand gently wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait," he murmured deeply. The tone of his voice was the only thing that paused Zelda's angry strides. The lack of hostility and spite was strange. His voice was calm and even. Zelda waited for him to say more. There was a thickness in the air. Zelda found it hard to put a name to, the unspoken tension between them. Hesitantly, she turned around. Ganondorf was staring intently at her. His golden eyes were intense and fiery, but she saw hints of remorse in his gaze. She drew in the tiniest of breaths. Surprise numbed her and it was difficult for her to form words. Everything about this seemed so wrong, so backwards. It was just not possible that it was real. Her mind refused to comprehend that this evil Gerudo man could feel remorse for his ancient adversary.

Yet there he was, standing with her and holding her wrist, patiently awaiting a response. She could not say a word. His face fell into a somber frown, as if disappointed at her lack of communication. He gently tugged on her wrist.

"Will you sit?" He asked, gesturing back to the knotted stump. Zelda met his eyes. It was still there. The remorse he showed suddenly angered her. She hardened her expression.

"I would rather leave," Zelda replied with a tight, biting voice. She was afraid to be vulnerable to him. What kind of tricks was he trying to play with her by being contradictory to what she believed him to be? She couldn't let him think that he was fooling her.

"I would rather you stay," he growled back. His voice was less kind this time. She could hear that he was becoming irritated. Zelda only glared at him, giving him stony silence as her only response. Ganondorf sighed heavily and placed his hands on her shoulders. Zelda tensed underneath his touch.

"Stay," he whispered gruffly. "Stay and I will tell you everything. You are not so undeserving as I want to believe…" He was holding her, but it was not forceful or rough. She could have pulled away if she wanted to, yet she listened to him. She stayed. His words were imploring and they made her curious. Zelda was still suspicious of his intentions, but she wanted to know of his past. It might give her some advantage.

And she was also very curious.

She pulled herself from his grip. Zelda crossed her arms defensively and made her way back. Ganondorf followed her silently, making heavy footfalls on the soft ground. Begrudgingly, she lowered herself onto the knotted log and folded her hands in her lap.

"Why am I suddenly so deserving," she asked curtly. Ganondorf lowered himself, kneeling in the mud before her. To Zelda, it seemed almost a humble gesture.

"Because in this field, you are not my enemy," he answered. Like most everything else he had done thus far, this took Zelda by surprise. "Here, you are my equal. We come here for the same reason and if we are to survive this Twilight together, then I wish this place to be one of peace for us. I've shown you great contempt by taking your kingdom and making you a prisoner in your own home. I've been no kinder here." He smiled suddenly, a true smile, and Zelda found the change unsettling. "You would think that growing up in a culture made up entirely of women would teach me some respect for them, but I am still learning those lessons it seems. When we are away from the Twilight, I want to show you the respect that you deserve, war or no war."

It took Zelda far too long to realize that she had been staring at Ganondorf with her mouth gaping open for this entire exchange. Ganondorf wanted to respect her? What did that mean coming from him?

"Where do we stand when we are in the Twilight?" She asked, shaking her head from confusion. "How can we be anything but enemies, no matter where we are?"

Ganondorf frowned slightly. "Adversaries," he gruffly responded. "That is all we are outside of this field. Here, everything is different."

Zelda was still confused, and it angered her. In her mind, she saw him as her enemy no matter where she was! They could be at the bottom of the ocean or the highest heaven and he would still be her enemy.

"I say this only for you to understand why I decided to share my story with you."

It did not help her to understand. There was so little that Zelda understood about him. It only left her more confused than before. She briefly went back to that forbidden thought she had of him earlier in the day: him standing before her, handsome and bare-chested. Her confusion ran ever deeper as her heart skipped a beat, imagining him like that again. She took a deep, calming breath.

"Then share your story with me," she said in the calmest voice she could muster at the moment.

"I wasn't born into luxury as you were, Princess. I came into a world of heat and sand. Even at a young, tender age, I knew that I did not live in a place that was forgiving or kind. Neither were those that raised me. Those that I were to someday rule, the race of strong, warrior women, did not want a weak King and they saw to it that my life was learned in harsh, painful lessons. So just as my father before me, and his father before him, and so on since the beginning of the Gerudo tribe, I was schooled by brutality and strength. I was taught to fight as soon as I could walk. Weapons were placed into my hands instead of toys. I became a stonehearted warrior when most boys would still be clinging to their mother's apron strings. My mentors pushed me, beat me, bruised me, and broke me. Yet as much as I hated them for their vicious lessons, I never saw them as my enemy. I saw them as my people. For all their cruelty, they were Gerudo. My Gerudo people. They could not beat the love for them I had out of me. My love for my people was strong.

No, my teachers were not my enemy and they were not my greatest teacher.

The desert was. The place that I called home was the thing that I hated most in the world. It was the source of all our misery. The unrelenting sun beating down on us with no relief, or the sandstorms that would appear out of nowhere and leave us stranded in our homes, starving and thirsty for days on end. The land yielded no food. Water was scarce. We scavenged for what resources there were to be found. The people of Hyrule condemned us for being thieves, but what choice did we have? How else were we to survive if we did not take from what others had, and what they were so unwilling to share?

I had heard stories of the green, prosperous land that lay just beyond our borders. It was not that the Gerudo were banned from Hyrule. We were not welcomed with open arms, given our reputation for thievery and stealing away Hylian men to help repopulate the race. I longed to visit Hyrule and see for myself what a place without sand was like. My chance came when I was still a young boy and my mind soft and easily molded.

I came to resent the Hylians as much as I did the desert. Those pampered, well-fed people lived without bothering to lift a finger to help those who were in need. Not to mention the monarchy…the King of that time hated my people and would rather see us suffer, starve to death and finally the world would be free of the thieving, dirty barbarians he believed us to be.

It was while on this sojourn to Hyrule that I learned of a well-guarded secret that the Royal family had kept for centuries. They had a powerful, mystical relic on their possession, one that they called the Triforce."

Ganondorf looked down at his left hand. A soft golden glow shone through his thick gloves.

Power. Ganondorf was the bearer of Power. Zelda looked down and ran her fingers over the top of her own hand. Wisdom had chosen her. Courage had found a host in the Hero of Old. The Hero of Time, they had called him.

"Did you choose Power?" Zelda asked, daring herself to speak.

"No. Power chose me. Years later, when I was a grown man and at the height of my reign, I went back to Hyrule to claim the relic for my own. Little did I know that the other pieces of the Triforce would reject me, find me unworthy. Power was the only one that would rest with me. That did not happen until much, much later.

After that first journey to Hyrule, I returned to my desert home and I made two vows.

One; I would possess the Triforce. Such a powerful relic could help my people. The Hylian monarchy did not deserve to keep that power to themselves. I spent years learning all that I could about the Triforce. I learned where it was hidden, the legends surrounding it, and how to use it properly. The Triforce would be mine, and I would become the most fearsome, most powerful being that ever was.

My second vow was this; Hyrule would be mine. I lusted for the green land, with the rivers and lakes and forests and fields. The desert was death, while Hyrule was life. I would not stop there either. My people had suffered for centuries on centuries. Their dues were paid. It was time for us to make a new home for ourselves, and why should we be limited to just one kingdom? Why not many kingdoms? Why not rule every land we could find? If we were known for being thieves, why not act upon eons of accusations and make our enemies rue they day they had named us as such? I vowed to steal their land, their riches, and their power. I would make my name known across the land.

This I vowed to my people.

Initially, I did want a better life for my people, but as time wore on, I became consumed with the thought of domination and power. When the time came, I came face to face with the King of Hyrule. It did not take long after that before he was dead at my hands. His daughter and her slippery, devious attendant ran away. The Princess, the other Zelda, was just a child but she escaped my grasp. With her, so did the Ocarina of Time. She gave it to that blonde boy with the fairy."

Ganondorf laughed bitterly. "How could I have known then that those two children would ultimately be my downfall? If I had know who that boy was going to be, his life would have ended right then and there."

Zelda frowned at the thought of somebody callously killing a child, but what did she expect from her enemy? He killed more than his share of innocents.

The Gerudo shook his head and continued his story. "I used that boy to find the Sacred Realm and ultimately, the Triforce. Yet, as soon as I touched the golden surface of that ancient relic, my plans crumbled to ash. The Triforce split into three. Power found me worthy host, but Courage and Wisdom sought their rightful bearers. They chose the children…the children who were now out of my reach. Princess Zelda was nowhere to be found and the boy was sealed away, unreachable. For seven years, I searched for her, for the Princess. In those seven years, I utterly lost sight of why I had taken Hyrule in the first place. My people were no better off than they were before. Evil overcame my soul and Hyrule turned from the green land that I lusted for into a wasteland crawling with monsters.

I did not care. I did not see past my own desire for domination. My people became less than nothing to me. Power became everything. My new obsession was to find the remaining pieces of Triforce and take them for myself. That thought and that thought alone drove me to become the infamous, murderous King that I am known for.

At the peak of my power, that child who entered the Temple of Time emerged as a man, wielding the Master Sword. Eventually, the girl who had escaped me aided him under the guise of a Sheikah. Those two children were now using their skills to fight against me."

His deep voice fell silent. Ganondorf turned his face to the setting sun. His mouth was grim, but his eyes were sad.

"Together, they brought me my demise. By the might of the six sages, I was sealed away. I spent an age living in a world of nothingness. Left with only my thoughts, I spent that lonely time thinking about the course that my actions had taken. After all that power, all that strength and glory I had gained, there was nothing left to show for my efforts. It had been an empty, vain pursuit. Yet, even in my isolation, I never felt remorse. I was only bitter, and rage grew from my bitterness.

The time came for my final judgment. Bound in fortified chains to a massive block of stone, the sages stood before me. After spending so long alone with my fury and defeat, I was nothing more than a wild animal, striking out and snarling like a beast. One sage stepped forward with a sword, glowing with light and magic. Without hesitation, the sage struck me through. It was excruciating pain. The sword came in one side and out of the other, pinning me to the stone. When the deed was done, the sages stood around, watching as I groaned in agony, seconds from death."

Without warning, Ganondorf reached for his armor and ripped away a piece that Zelda thought was just a breastplate. As he did, something white glowed on his chest. It looked like a wound, but instead of blood, there was only a brilliant white glow.

"This is what the sword left behind. It has never healed, but it causes me no pain. It might be a combination of their power still trying to kill me and my Power preventing that from happening." The immortal, glowing wound amazed Zelda. A part of her wanted to touch it, but the intimate thoughts she had earlier today prevented her from doing so. She shut her lips and looked at the wound with a blank expression.

Ganondorf continued his story when Zelda said nothing.

"As I awaited death, something surprising happened. When I was banished by the original sages, I thought my Triforce to be gone, ripped from my possession as my soul was ripped from my body. Yet, I was wrong. As I hung there dying, Power surged through me. It had never left. Faithful to its master, the Triforce burned in my skin like a new breath of life. Strength swelled, as did my triumphant anger. I broke my chains, ripped the sword from my chest, and struck the closest sage. His frail body turned to dust at my blow. I was beyond control, beyond subduing. My Triforce, dormant for almost a century, was gathering Power once more. It was a raging storm inside me.

Unfortunately for me, the sages found a way to get rid of me again. Not able to kill me, they opened the portal to the Twilight Realm and banished me to, once again, live a half-life. I was sucked into this new realm, protected by the still growing power of my Triforce.

Fortunately for me, I was able to retain some of my power and some of my form in that world. For some time, I explored the world, living as less than a phantom. I had a plan to get back to Hyrule, but I needed to find the right Twili to help me.

It did not take long for me to find Zant. For a few weeks, I watched him. He was mad, yet vulnerable. This one can be easily manipulated, I thought. Like me, he desperately wanted power. He was the perfect prawn. I thought that I would present myself to him as a god and convince him to follow me to the ends of his world. A time came where I saw him weeping and wailing on the balcony of a great fortress. That was my golden opportunity."

Once again, the Gerudo fell silent. He stood to his feet and stepped away from Zelda. He faced the sunset, becoming a black silhouette on the fiery horizon. His cape snapped in the wind.

"Then, I came back to Hyrule." He growled. There was danger in his voice. "I came back to Hyrule with an army at my side. When I had secured the throne and shrouded the world in darkness, I fled to the desert, desperate to see my people once more. When I came to my old home, I found it empty."

He turned back to Zelda. His face was set into a withering glare. Accusation burned in his eyes. "Every last woman and child of my people was gone. Do you know what I discovered, Princess?" Ganondorf stomped back over to Zelda. He knelt once more in the mud, but gone was the gentleness from before. Zelda backed away, growing fearful at the look in his eyes. Ganondorf placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in closely. Golden eyes pierced blue.

"It was your family that did it. When my people were left without a King, they became weak and defenseless. Banished back to the unforgiving desert from whence they came, life was no easier for them. The history books tell me that they suffered far more than they ever had. That is, until your forefather decided to put them out of their misery once and for all. Zelda's sons came in the night and massacred every last one of them. There were no survivors."

It could not be denied. The Gerudo Massacre was a dark red stain on Hyrule's history. Acting out of prejudice and fear, the old Zelda's sons had ordered an attack on the remaining Gerudo tribe. Ganondorf was right. There had been no survivors.

"It was wrong of them. They should not have done such a heinous thing. It was unforgivable," Zelda pleaded. The actions of her great grandfathers were unspeakable.

"Yes," Ganondorf whispered viciously. "It was unforgivable." The Gerudo stood to his feet and towered over Zelda. She tensed her body, waiting for him to serve justice against her for the actions of her grandfathers.

"It was unforgivable what those Hylian men did to my people, but it was also unforgivable what I did to them." His expression softened and he looked down at her. Somehow, he did not look sad. He just looked tired.

"For the first time since I was a child, I feel remorse for my actions. I put the loss of the Gerudo on my shoulders. Had I not been so seduced by power, I might have served them better when I took Hyrule for myself. Maybe if my intentions for the Gerudo had been pure, the Triforce would have found me worthy of not only Power, but Courage and Wisdom as well. All that time I spent in exile, I never thought that while trying to give them a better life, I caused them to lose everything. I am guilty for breaking my vow to give them what I had always promised. At my own hands, they did not receive life at all. They were only given death."

Think of me what you will. The blood of my people is on my hands, just as much as it is on your forefathers'. My zeal died with my people. I am not the murderous, arrogant tyrant you have learned about. It is a cold, quiet anger that smolders in me now."

Doubt nagged at the back of her mind. Zelda was wise and she had a talent for reading people. She could always tell when someone was lying to her or putting up a false persona. She stretched her mind, trying to catch any hint of a lie or manipulation, but she could find none.

"Now more than ever, I deserve Hyrule."

Shaking her head, Zelda looked at him. After his story, she could hardly feel anger at him. She just felt numb. "Do you though?"

Ganondorf nodded somberly. "More than you do. What makes you think you are so worthy?"

She frowned at him. What sort of question was that? "I was born into this life. Of course I do," she responded as she stood to her feet. Ganondorf followed suit.

He gave a half-hearted laugh. "As I was born into mine, but we have the power to change our destinies don't we…"

This made Zelda pause. A part of her wanted to agree, but something in the way he said it did not seem fair. "Even if it means changing another's?"

"Even if it means changing the course of the entire world to change your destiny to what you want it to be, then yes. It was your family that brought an end to my people."

"Do not blame that on me! Their blood is on my grandfathers' hands, but it is not on mine. Look into my eyes and believe that I am not the kind of ruler who would wipe out an entire race of people!"

Ganondorf put a hand on her shoulder as a calming gesture. Despite her anger, Zelda felt herself calm beneath his heavy hand.

"I know you would not, Princess. You are not so blinded by hatred and prejudice. Yet, it hardly matters now who did it. In my eyes, retribution still needs to be paid."

"So that is what this about now? Your people are gone and I am to be punished for it. Is this now about revenge?" Zelda shrugged his hand off her shoulder. She was growing too comfortable with his touch.

"No, not completely. Part of it is revenge for the loss of my people but also…fulfilling a promise to give them a better life."

"There would be nothing left to rule but my people, and they would despise you with every fiber of their being. Who do you have left to keep that promise to?"

"No one…but it needs to be kept."

Zelda's heart fell and sadness welled up in her heart. It was not so empty, fulfilling a promise to somebody who will never know that it has been kept. She knew the feeling all too well.

Pity welled up in her heart. It was true that even evil men had sorrows. Something must have shown in her face, for Ganondorf frowned at her suddenly.

"Don't pity me. I won't have your sympathy."

That was hardly fair. "You felt sorry for me. I saw it in your eyes that day in the throne room. You pitied me then. How is it any different now?"

He broke into a wicked smile. "I did not know that I was so transparent to you, Princess. I will have to be much more careful."

Zelda secretly thought that he had been transparent with much more than just pity, but it frightened her to even admit what else he might have shown to her. She doubted that he would attempt to be even remotely careful. In fact, he seemed to relish in the fact that she did notice.

"It's your turn now."

Zelda sat back down on the log and crossed her arms stubbornly. She hardly wanted to share anything with him. It was well and all for Ganondorf to be transparent, but she refused. She laughed, somewhat amused by her situation. "Here we are, two enemies sharing each other's secrets."

Taking his final bow in the mud, Ganondorf knelt in front of her. "In this field, we are not enemies." His voice rumbled gently.

The tension left Zelda and she unfolded her arms. She wasn't ready to share. It did not feel right, sitting here in her royal clothes and baring her soul to Ganondorf.

"Since we are not enemies here, let me ask you of one thing," she demanded gently. If Zelda were to survive this Twilight, then she had better accept that this field was a no man's land, a temporary peaceful ground between them, and to take every advantage of it that she could.

"What may that be?" Ganondorf tilted his head, eyes curious and a smile growing at the corners of his mouth. That expression caught her off guard and for half a second, she forgot what she wanted to ask for. Her mind wandered back to the thought of her running her fingers down his chest, letting her fingers linger over the glowing scar in his skin—

"Please, if I may," she blurted out, secretly chiding herself for that thought. "These clothes that I am wearing are uncomfortable and soiled. Will you grant me access to my own castle so that I may get more appropriate attire for this current situation that I am in?" She asked this as formally as she could. The familiarity between them was becoming too much.

Ganondorf looked, for a second, disappointed. He bowed his head in a silent yes, giving her permission to have freedom in her own home.

"Thank you," she said abruptly and stood to her feet. Ganondorf stood up as she did. "I would like to be going back now."

Ganondorf said nothing, but once again nodded at her. She felt bothered by his sudden silence. Somehow, for whatever reason, Zelda felt very guilty and thought she might have done something wrong.

Yet she would not ask. She was afraid of the answer. However, she did brave one question.

"Ganondorf," she began, her voice tremulous and soft. His eyes ever so slightly lightened at the sound her speaking his name. That alone made Zelda nearly stop her question, but the words kept coming.

"If there was no Twilight…if your people were still alive…if there had never been any war between our Kingdoms, then where would we stand outside of this field?"

His face was cast in a golden glow as the sun set lower with each passing second. A sad smile formed on his sharp, exotic features. Zelda felt her heart beat nervously as she awaited his answer. After all that had happened with them in the past few days, for every confusing moment and damning thought, she had to know this one thing, even if everything it might mean petrified her.

"If there was none of this strife…" he began, his voice low and unreadable. "Then there would be no need for this field for us to not be enemies…"

* * *

><p>I hope that you enjoyed! Hopefully *fingers crossed* the next chapter won't take so long to come out. I just needed to get over my writer's block and dissatisfaction with this chapter before I could move onward.<p>

Don't forget to check out my other page on FF, under the name Ginger Sheikah!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
